How to Catch a Precog
by karala13
Summary: What happens right after Eden comes a'knocking on Isaac's door in the season 1 episode "Better Halves"


**Isaac**

Isaac Mendez stared at the painting. It was one that he had created a few days ago, and one that he could not remember painting, which only meant one thing. It depicted something that was to happen somewhere, sometime in the future. This was a curious piece though, because it didn't show any sort of event at all. It was simply a woman, one with long blonde hair and a mysterious expression plastered upon her face. Maybe, Isaac thought, this one wasn't a result of his precognition. But that wasn't possible, because he could definitely not remember painting this one, which meant he had been high at the time-probably when he had used up the very last bit of his supply of drugs-which meant, he was certain, that it showed what was to come for some stranger in the world, likely somebody he would never cross paths with. But there was something funny about this piece of artwork. Something wrong. He didn't know what gave him this idea, but he couldn't help but feel as though there was something missing. Or perhaps, something already there, just…covered up. Isaac strolled over to it, and licked his finger, which he then rubbed on the lower shoulder of the painted woman. And sure enough, something began to show through. He rubbed a little harder until it was completely unveiled. An odd symbol was painted in that spot on the woman's back. It was a symbol he had seen many times before, but only in other visions of the future he had had. Isaac had no idea what it meant, but didn't have time to ponder over this because just then, there came a knock upon the door. He had not a clue who it could be because he didn't really have any friends, except for Simone, of course, who usually just barged right in. He prayed to the heavens that it was not Peter Petrelli again. But then, that man wasn't really one to knock either. He opened the door. An unfamiliar woman stood there, with a sickly sweet smile upon her face.

"Isaac Mendez?" she asked, with voice like a child, trying to act cute in order to get somebody to buy them candy.

"Who are you?" he asked quite coldly.

"An admirer of your work," the woman said, her smiling broadening. "May I come in?"

Although this unexpected visitor was out of the ordinary, it was not unheard of by Isaac. For reasons that escaped him, Isaac's artwork was very popular. Not only were almost all of his recent paintings collected by some big cheese who owned a casino in Las Vegas, but his comic book series, 9th Wonders, had recently gathered quite the fan base.

While Isaac decided whether he should let her in or not, the woman stood there, seemingly patient, although her smile, which was nothing short of annoying, seemed to be screaming to him "LET ME IN ALREADY!"

"Isaac," she said again. "May I come in?" Isaac had no choice but to step to the side, allowing her to enter into his cluttered loft.

**Eden**

All was going smoothly. If things kept going as planned, she may not even need to use her ability on this one. Fortunately, Noah had promised that this time would be the last. Not that she could trust a word he said. At least if she did have to use it one last time, it wasn't like she would be making him do anything completely unfair to him. Not yet, anyway. But it was silly to think that she wouldn't have to do it to him. What was she supposed to say? "Hey, Isaac, My name is Eden McCain. Can you come out to my car for a sec? I have something really cool to show you."? Then again, what would be the harm in trying?

"Hey Isaac," she began. "My name is Eden McCain. Can you come out to my car for a sec? I have something to show you." She winced, sensing that that was not going to do the trick. At least she had left out the "really cool" part.

Just as expected, Isaac stared at her, more or less in disbelief.

"Why would I do that?" he asked. Eden sighed. Time to kick it up a notch. She looked him square in the eyes.

"Come outside," she began. She hated the way she sounded when she used her ability. "My car is parked in the street. I want you to get inside of it." Eden then walked out the door. Isaac followed.

Although Eden was not a fan of using her power, it would have been a lot easier, and a lot more desirable than what she now had to do. But she had received very specific instructions from the man with the horn rimmed glasses himself to make certain that Isaac would not wake up until long after he arrived in Texas. She was informed that simply instructing him to "go to sleep," would not cut it. So Eden reluctantly pulled out a syringe filled with who knows what, and before Isaac knew what she was doing, she jabbed it into his arm. Isaac slumped over on her shoulder, and Eden smiled ecstatically. As she instructed the driver to take her to JFK please, she couldn't help but notice that Isaac's facial hair was looking a tad too scruffy. She would have to do something about that.


End file.
